


Out like a light

by Windfighter



Category: Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Clint gets sick while on a mission, but Natasha is there to care for him.





	Out like a light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nellie_McEnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie_McEnt/gifts).



> Prompt:  
> “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”   
> \--something involving Natasha Romanoff? presumably not as the fainting person (she doesn't seem the type), though it's obviously up to you

”What happened?” Clint asked before even opening his eyes. ”Did we win?”

He tried sitting up but there was a firm press against his shoulder and a damp cloth was placed on his forehead.

”You fainted”, Natasha's voice whispered above him, ”straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes.”

”Was that...” Clint forced his eyes open. ”Was that a joke? I'd never pick you as the joking type.”

”You're sick, thought I'd brighten the mood.”

”Aww, you're making jokes just for me? I'm honored.”

”Don't get used to it. How are you feeling?”

Clint closed his eyes, stayed still for a couple of seconds and then looked at Natasha again.

”Sick.”

”You should have said something before we left.”

Natasha got up, walked over to the tiny kitchenette and Clint started drifting off to the sound of her cooking. He was almost asleep when he jerked up, stared at her.

”The mission! Shit!” He jumped out of the bed and almost fell over. ”What happened to... woah, dizzy.”

Darkness encircled him and he felt his knees folding under him. When he came to it he was lying in Natasha's arms and she was talking angrily in Russian at him. She helped him back into the bed, wrapped the blanket around him and glared at him.

”You're an absolute idiot”, if looks could kill he'd be dead. ”I told you you were sick enough to faint and the first thing you do is faint _again_?”

”In my defense....”

”No, you have no defense to that. Now stay in the bed until SHIELD or Stark comes to extract us.”

She got back to the kitchenette and Clint let his eyes rest on her back.

”...So the mission?”

Her body grew tenser, but she didn't turn to him.

”Failed”, she said. ”We'll get another chance.”

Clint's eyes closed again. Natasha came up to the bed again and ruffled his hair.

”Next time you tell me if you're feeling ill before we leave, okay?”

”Mm”, Clint promised. ”I will.”

Natasha left his side and he fell back into oblivion.

 


End file.
